ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Maximum Heroes: Zodiac Takedown
Ben 10: Maximum Heroes: Zodiac Takedown is a video game based off of season 1 of Ben 10: Maximum Heroes. It is set to be released May 2012.It is for the Wii and the 3DS. Levels Map 1 *Bellwood *Los Soledad *Area 51 with mini-boss: vs. Prisoner 775 *Area 51: vs. Vilgax *Area 51: vs. Lord Gemini Map 2 *Mars Moon *Mars Part 1 *Mars Part 2 with mini-boss: vs. Sixsix *Mars: vs. Vulkanus Map 3 *Diagon's Dimension Part 1 *Diagon's Dimension Part 2: with mini boss: vs. Coduit Edwards *Diagon's Tomb *Diagon's Tomb: vs. Mega Lucubra *(upon beating Mega Lucubra again after beating King Zodiac) Diagon's Tomb: vs. Diagon Map 4 *Null Void *Incarcecon with mini-boss: vs. Morgg *Ragnarok's Ship *Ragnarok's Ship: vs. Ragnarok Map 5 *Primus Part 1 *Primus Part 2 *Primus Caverns with mini-boss: Ghostfreak *Primus Caverns: vs. Aggregor Map 6 *Matrix IV Part 1 *Matrix IV Part 2 with mini-boss: vs. Sunder *Matrix C Part 1 *Matrix C Part 2 with mini-boss: vs. Vreedle Brothers *Matrix B Part 1 *Matrix B Part 2 with mini-boss: vs. Albedo Map 7 *Matrix Prime Part 1 *Matirx Prime Part 2 *Matrix Prime: vs. The Zodiac Knights *Matirx Prime Castle Part 1 *Matirx Prime Castle: vs. Lady Aries and Prince Taurus *Matrix Prime Castle Part 2 *Matrix Prime Castle: vs. Lord Gemini *Matrix Prime Castle: vs. King Zodiac *(optional) Matrix Prime Castle: vs. Ultimate Gemini Bosses Main Bosses *Vilgax *Lord Gemini (first time) *Vulkanus *Mega Lucubra *Diagon *Ragnarok *Aggregor *The Zodiac Knights *Lady Aries and Prince Taurus *Lord Gemini (second time) *King Zodiac (final boss) *Ultimate Gemini (optional; true final boss) Mini-Bosses *Prisoner 775 *Sixsix *Conduit Edwards *Morgg *Ghostfreak *Sunder *Vreedle Brothers *Albedo Enemies Found Map 1 Bellwood *Vilgax Soldier *Vilgax Droid *Vilgax Hunter *Vilgax Worker Los Soledad *Merlinisapien *Alternate Color Merlinisapien *Mega Vilgax Soldier *Vilgax Mega Droid Area 51 *Alternate Color Mega Vilgax Soldier *Alternate Color Vilgax Mega Droid *Matrosapien *Mega Merlinisapien Map 2 Mars Moon *Vulkanus Soldier *Vulkanus Drone *Zodiac Drone *Zodiac Robot Mars *Martian *Vulkanus Soldier *Vulkanus Drone *Zodiac Drone *Zodiac Robot Map 3 Diagon Tomb *Forever Knight *Forever Gaurdian *Esoterica Soldier *Forever Knight Rider *Mega Esoterica *Lucubra Diagon's Tomb *Forever Knight *Forever Gaurdian *Esoterica Soldier *Forever Knight Rider *Mega Esoterica *Lucubra Map 4 Null Void *Null Gaurdian *Prison Gaurd *NV Prisoner *NV Worker Incarcecon *Prison Gaurd *Sword Gaurd *Shield Gaurd *Armor Gaurd *NV Prisoner Ragnarok's Ship *Null Gaurdian *Prison Gaurd *Sword Gaurd *Shield Gaurd *Armor Gaurd *NV Prisoner Map 5 Primus *Ectonurite *Alternate Ectronurite *Voliticus Biopsis Primus Caverns *Aggregor Soldier *Econurite *Alternate Ectonurite *Voliticus Biopsis *Aggregor Hammer Soldier Map 6 Matrix B *Zodiac Soldier 2.0 *Zodiac Gaurdian *Zodiac Rider Matrix C *Zodiac Soldier 2.0 *Zodiac Gaurdian *Zodiac Rider Matrix IV *Zodiac Soldier 2.0 *Zodiac Gaurdian *Zodiac Rider Map 7 Matrix Prime *Zodiac Soldier 2.0 *Zodiac Gaurdian *Zodiac Rider *Alternate Zodiac Soldier 2.0 *Matrosapien Matrix Prime Castle *Zodiac Soldier 2.0 *Zodiac Gaurdian *Zodiac Rider *Alternate Zodiac Soldier 2.0 *Matrosapien *Alternate Matrosapien *Castle Gaurd *Alternate Castle Gaurd *Armored Castle Gaurd *Zodiac Spirit Aliens *Clockwork *Fasttrack *Protoblitz (unlocked after first level) *Cybertron (unlocked after beating Lord Gemini the first time) *Chargar (unlocked after beating Vulkanus) *Shadowfaze (unlocked after beating Mega Lucubra) *Barricade (unlocked after beating Ragnarok) *1337 (unlocked after beating Aggregor) *Rath (unlocked after beating Albedo) *Lodestar (unlocked after beating The Zodiac Knights) Optional Aliens *Big Chill (unlocked after clearing all bosses on hard) *Echo Echo (unlocked after beating Diagon) *Diamondhead (unlocked after clearing 25 levels in Ultimate Insanity Mode) *Wildmutt (unlocked after clearing all normal level on Insane Mode) *Humungosaur (unlocked after clearing the Super Challenges) Modes *Easy *Normal (default) *Hard (unlocked by beating the game) *Insane (unlocked be clearing every level on hard) *Ultimate Insanity (unlocked by clearing every level on Insane) *Challenge (must be unlocked on each map by clearing all the levels on that map on Hard Difficulty, allows a player to play continuously through the whole Map with the set of lives from one level, all stats doubled) *Super Challenge (must be unlocked on each map by clearing Challenge MOde on that Map, allows a player to play continuously through the whole Map with 1 life and stats tripled, but there are more enemies and the enemies are slightly stronger in terms of attack, defense, and health) Category: Video Games Category:Ben 10: Maximum Heroes Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:Genre: Action/Adventure